Mobile devices such as smart phones and tablets may be equipped with one or more cameras that enable users of the mobile devices to capture images of their surroundings. Indeed, an increasing popularity of social networking and other applications may lead to a relatively large number of images being captured by a given mobile device. Moreover, it may be common for many of the photos to be similar to one another, particularly if they are taken over a relatively short period of time. Storing these similar photos locally on the mobile device may consume valuable memory and/or processing resources. Additionally, storing similar photos remotely (e.g., via cloud synchronization) may also consume bandwidth and/or networking resources, which may be limited in high volume cloud computing infrastructures.